Unwelcome Guests
by Foxy Chicken
Summary: Shepard finds companionship after one of her most devastating missions. Set during ME2, could be considered a prequel to 'One Last Time'.


"Shepard," the LTs voice rang out in her ears, "Shepard," he called again.

The commander looked frantically around her small cabin for the source of the voice only to find she was utterly alone. Dismayed and disheartened she fell back onto the firm mattress of the bed and looked the the ceiling, passing it off as a momentary laps of madness.

"Shepard," the voice was to distinct now to be a figment of her imagination.

Shooting up out of bed Shepard ran from her room and into the main galley of the ship. It too was devoid of human or even alien presence, a strange occurrence on this ship, but not unheard of.

Running through the mess she worked her way up the stairs to the main deck of the ship, and as the sliding door opened she came face to face with an empty bridge. All the stations were empty, their lights blinking but unattended. Slowly Shepard worked her way towards the main cockpit, trying to understand why none of the night shift were on duty. Then it came again as if it was right behind her.

"SHEPARD!"

Spinning around she hoped to come face to face with Alenko and tell him off for dragging her out of bed during sleep cycle, but the space behind her was empty.

"Kaidan?" she called out to the empty air, there was no response.

It was Kaidan's voice was it not? Yes of course it was. How many times had she heard it those sleepless nights after Ilos when the two of them stayed up keeping each other company in more ways than one. It was his voice there was no question about it, it had to be. That voice was burned into her memory forever.

The commander raced towards the stairs one more. Flying down them she jumped onto the elevator and made her way towards the cargo hold and engineering. There wasn't any place left for him to hide, he had to be there.

As the elevator door slid open Shepard poured out looking frantically about. Like the crew deck and bridge the cargo hold was completely empty. Hollow except for the sound of her breath.

"Hello!" she cried out to the space sound her, but only her echo voiced any response.

Running again she rounded the corner towards the engine room she stepped inside as the door moved out of her way and faced another dead end. Only the engine whirled there alone as she watched.

Backing out of the room she felt defeated. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly climbed the ramp back towards the cargo bay. She wasn't sure if they were from sorrow or frustration, but she let them fall regardless.

Once she reached the quiet of the hold once again she slumped onto the floor, her body not willing to move one step more. She was utterly defeated and alone. The sorrow that had been building inside her poured out.

"Shepard," the LTs voice was only a whisper. "Shepard. Shepard. Shepard. Shepard," the voice grew louder with each time it called out her name until the whole ship echoed with the sound of his voice.

Shepard closed her eyes against the invisible attack and screamed. Then suddenly it was silent, and she braved opening her eyes once again. There he was standing before her, but that expression. No, that was something she has only seen once before. He was angry at her, he looked so hurt, so broken.

"Kaidan," she whispered reaching out to him.

"How could you!" he yelled. His voice stopping her hand in mid air. "I loved you Shepard, and now you've betrayed me! Betrayed the alliance! How could you?". There was a rage in his voice she had only ever heard once before, and then she realized where she was. Horizon. She was back there once again reliving the day her heart broke.

"Kaidan, I'm sorry," she cried tears falling down her cheeks, but he couldn't hear her as she tried screaming for forgiveness. She hoped he would understand that she had tried, and still loved him just as much if not more than that night before facing Saren. That she had done everything in her power to be with him, and how she still longed for him. But it didn't matter, she couldn't reach him.

The commander woke with a start. The sheets on her bed were soaked with sweat, and she could feel the streaks from the tears that had been, and still were running down her face.

There in the dark of her room she cried. Feeling forlorn and empty. The space the LT had once occupied in her heart was once more in the foreground, and could not be ignored. How many more nights would he come to her in her dreams? How many more times would she have to see that angry face and take that abuse before she could be forgiven? Hadn't she suffered enough for two lifetimes.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the dark, but when she had finally given up on wallowing in her sorrow it was still night cycle. Sliding off her bed she wrapped a robe around herself, not even bothering to pull her long hair up into her usual bun. She wasn't about to stick to protocol tonight. Shuffling towards the elevator she keyed in for the crew deck.

The place was mostly empty when she stepped out. two crew members stood by the coffee pot, but quickly went back to work when they saw the commander. Each giving her a salute as they passed.

Pouring herself a cup of probably hours old coffee she took a seat at the empty table. Her mind occupied on the dream.

Soft footsteps passed by her, then paused before coming back. The chair next to her was pulled back and a Turian filled the formerly empty seat.

"Commander," he said softly, a three fingered hand moved to gently rest on her slumped shoulder, "are you all right? What happened?"

The turian brushed a strand of long dark hair from her face. His expression was one of genuine concern, that much was obvious even with his facial structure.

"It's," she started and then stopped, ashamed of herself for getting so worked up over a stupid dream.

"I should go get yeoman Chambers," Garrus said, standing up the leave, but Shepard's hand reached out to stop him.

"Please," she said looking up at him for the first time. "I just need a friend."

Garrus didn't move from Shepard's side. Pulling her up from her seat he then wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and the tears started flowing again. Garrus held her tighter to him and rested his forehead on her head. She hadn't said it, but she had been different since Horizon. He wasn't human and didn't always understand their customs, but he wasn't stupid either. He was well aware of the commanders relationship with LT Alenko.

Breathing in the faint scent of her hair he wanted to tell her it would be all right. That everything would work out in the end but how could he bring himself to say such a thing to the woman he respected and loved. He had seen the fallout between the two lovers. He had been there for Alenko and the commanders exchange and he hated the other human for it. He had been there for the aftermath; the countless nights afterwards where the commander seemed to only be going through the motions. That fire that had first brought him to her side gone, it had died on Horizon.

It wasn't right. Of all the injustice in the world this was the one he wanted to make right more than any other.

"Garrus," the woman's voice was soft, but free of pain. She pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye, "Thank you. For everything."

The Turian smiled down at her, "Any time commander. I'll always be here for you." There were to many words he wanted to use to express what he was feeling, but none of them were appropriate.

The commander smiled, a real genuine smile, and the Turian felt her relax in his arms. As she let herself fall back against his chest he ran a hand up her back, nestling it under her long hair against the nape of her neck. He wanted her to be as close to him as possible, he wanted to keep her safe.

It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.


End file.
